Can't see the wood for the trees
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: SLASH, Established relationship. DF. Danny and Don's day off gets complicated. Will be M eventually. Read authors note before reading.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE

I do not own anything! (Almost literally).

Story contains homophobia, violence, sex and bad language, is this is not for you please don't read.

I have not finished this story so I don't know when updates will be, if like me you like to read stories as a whole please wait until the story is complete to avoid disappointment.

All review welcome.

Story unbeta'd.

* * *

As Danny slowly awakened he almost started at the feeling of a warm body pressed into his. This was an unusual sensation; Danny Messer was not a cuddler. Unfortunately for Danny, his partner was obviously not aware of this. As he was about to make his displeasure known he paused, actually, it wasn't a bad feeling, he kinda felt a bit warm and snugly, _nah nah, banish those thoughts Danny, you are NOT a cuddler_. He plucked his glasses of the bedside table and finally looked at his partner; unfortunately his glasses didn't completely clear his vision as the copious amounts of alcohol and fatigue made themselves known. His partners face came slowly into focus. _Well I'll be? Ahhh_, he remembered, Danny Messer wasn't a cuddler but Don Flack certainly was. He gazed at Dons peaceful face and reconsidered his decision to extract himself from the embrace. This wasn't the first time he had had to override his non-cuddling side.

_Flashback_

Danny had been right, Louie had wanted more than a beer, his big brother sat sweating, wracked with tremors and asked for a favour. An illegal favour that Danny didn't consider for a second, when he dismissed it out of hand, Louie had asked for 'a short term, kinda have trouble payin it back Danny' kinda loan. Danny had refused this as well and had started to walk away. Louie suddenly changed from a sheepish, twitchy big brother askin a favour to a surprisingly indignant big brother whose little brother had refused him something. Danny's short snort, shake of his head and 'see ya round Louie' had obviously been heard as 'fuck you Louie you are a piece of crap and I am obviously above you'. This misunderstood phrase incensed Louie who followed Danny out of the bar at a clip and shoved him into the next alley.

Danny turned around to confront who ever had shoved him to be met with a fist in the face, the fist dislodged Danny's glasses, cut his cheek and sent him reeling into a wall, where upon his temple connected rather solidly with a gutter pipe and he slid stunned to the ground. His attacker grabbed him by the lapels and Danny made out the rather fuzzy features of his big brother, contorted into a mask of anger.

'Louie....' Danny breathed.

'Shut it Danny, I don't wanna hear it, you think you are too good to help your big brother, we'll see.'

With that Louie started to lay into Danny. Danny too stunned from the initial assault lay there and took it. Mentally unable to cope with the idea that it was his brother who was currently punching and kicking him. As Louie took the first swing with a pipe that he had found Danny heard his name called in an unmistakeable voice of his best friend. The call was too late to stop the swing and the pipe connected with his ribs. His breath left his body in a whoosh and he noticed with some detachment that he seemed unable to draw breath.

The next thing he was aware of was the voice of his other friend Sheldon Hawkes.

'Danny, Danny, can you hear me, relax, try to breathe, you're gonna be OK, just stay with me, Danny, Daaaaannnn......'

The last word seemed to drag out slowly as a black whirlpool dragged Danny into its centre.

* * *

The next thing he was aware of was a steady beeping and a tickle on his nose. He tried to raise his hand to sort the annoying tickle but it was trapped in something warm.

'Danno, are you awake?' Don Flacks' voice softened to an almost whisper.

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to this, his mind was foggy and slow, he remained silent and tried to think. _I must be in a hospital, but why?_ A soft sigh interrupted his thoughts.

'In your own time Danno, I am only worried sick about ya here, gawd Danny, only you could go for a beer and end up in hospital. Good job Hawkes and I heard the ruckus when we were walkin home. Geez, Danny you need to wake up, I can't take this, I need you man.' At this Danny's mind came into sharp focus as flashes of his and Flacks recent relationship, nice relaxed dates and varieties of raw passionate sex and languorous day off sex, playin hoops and lazy making out on the couch while watching a game. A gentle smile played on Dannys lips.

'Danno? Come on wake up, you are smiling, open your eyes lemme see those baby blues'

'Don,' Danny rasped, 'you are such a girl.' His eyes peeled open to see the worried face of his best friend and recent lover.

'Oh thank God, Danny, you had me so worried, but don't think I am letting that comment slide, I will save it for later,' with that he swooped in and pressed a chaste kiss onto Danny's lips, 'I am gonna get the Doc.'

The next few minutes were a blur for Danny as the Doctor came in checked him over, told him about his numerous injuries, nearly all contusions with the exception of a pair of broken ribs. He let the information wash over him, certain that Don and Hawkes would fill him in on anything important. As his eyelids started to droop he saw Dons longing look. With a sigh Danny scooted over and lifted his arm, smiling as Don all but leapt onto the bed to snuggle close to Danny's nearly uninjured side.

'How did you swing bein' able to stay?' Danny breathed as he started succumbing to his body's desire to rest.

'Hawkes' Don said as if that explained everything.

_Flashback Over_

'Danno?' Don mumbled into Danny's chest.

'Yeah?'

'Take your glasses off, quit starin at me, enjoy the cuddle and go back to sleep.' The small speech was muffled by Danny's own body but the instructions were heeded and they fell asleep in each other's arms unaware that their day off was to be less relaxing than they had planned.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer stuff. I own nada, nothing, zip.

Slight spoilers for Tanglewood

* * *

Danny had slept for another hour when his bladder decided to make him too uncomfortable to stay in the warm embrace of his bed and his lover. He gently extracted himself from Don and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned he was met with bright blue eyes, squinted in an oh so cute just woken up way.

'Mornin sunshine,' Danny smirked.

The comment elicited a groan from his bedfellow. 'I am gettin too old for sessions like that Dan'. Danny merely snorted in a vague agreement.

'What do you want to do today? It's our first day off together for a month we should enjoy it.'

Don sighed and beckoned Danny back to the bed. 'Danno, I don't care what we do as long as it is with you and not physically strenuous.' As Danny slid into bed he raised his eyebrows. 'Well not including that obviously, just no pick-up games or running or...' Don was cut off as Danny kissed him.

'How about..' Danny said, straddling Dons hips, 'we, ' _kiss_, 'go to,' _kiss_, 'central park,' _kiss_, 'and have a lazy day, ' _kiss_, 'reading and,' _kiss_, 'having a,' _kiss_, 'picnic?'

Don arched up underneath Danny and shifted his weight and rolled, ending up laying between his lovers legs. He planted kisses all the way up Danny's torso finishing with a deep possessive kiss to his mouth. 'Sounds great'.

As the kiss deepened Don felt his lover grow beneath him, he canted his hips to add friction and Danny moaned wantonly into Dons mouth. Don reversed his previous trail of kisses finishing at his lovers now erect member, countering his trail of butterfly kisses by swallowing Danny deep, smiling around his lovers cock as Danny gasped and tensed. Don pulled his mouth slowly from Danny cock, swirling his tongue around the leaking head.

'Don please, I need you, inside, no waiting today.' Don grinned up at his impatient lover and gently kissed the head of Danny's engorged penis as he reached into the side table drawer for some lube.

Don prepared his lover with speed and skill and soon had him writhing on the bed, head thrashing from side to side, Danny's words jumbled, 'pleasepleasepleaseDonDonDooninmenowcan'twait'

With a quick twist Don covered his own hard member with lube and wasted no time plunging into Danny's hot tight channel. Neither man was going to last long, Don hit Danny's prostate with every stroke and Danny's hips rocked and met each thrust form his lover. Soon Danny was spilling between them and as his channel tightened Don's own orgasm was torn from him with a shout of Danny's name. Both men, spent and hazy simply lay on the bed and didn't move as the post orgasmic haze washed over them, their heartbeats slowly returning to normal.

* * *

Danny was sat against a tree on a blanket with Dons head pillowed in his lap. They had found a less frequented part of the park to settle in for discretions sake. They didn't hide their relationship but they didn't publicise it either. The lab all knew and had done since they had discovered Danny asleep in Dons lap in the locker room following the Paul Montanassi case, Danny hadn't stirred and Dons answer to his friends confused faces was to press a kiss into Danny's hair and hug him that bit tighter. Their friends had smiled and left Don to comfort Danny who had been visibly shake by Sonny's comment.

The afternoon sun was keeping the lovers comfortably warm and both men were content and happy. Danny picked up a chip and fed it to Don and got a grin as don licked his fingers clean.

A voice dripping with menace suddenly interrupted, 'Awwwww, now ain't that cute Louie? Your little bro is all loved up, and I'll be damned if it ain't with another pig.'

Don sat up slowly and eyed the little party that had approached with some caution. Danny immediately bristled. 'What do you want Sonny?' He snarled as he stood up, Don shadowing his movement.

'Well now little Messer, that is information for your ears only, take a hike pig.' Sonny said suddenly rounding on Don.

'Not gonna happen Sonny, sorry, why don't you and your boys just back off and we'll pretend you were never even here.'

'Now Danny, your _boyfriend_ just doesn't get it, we need a _private_ chat and we will get it one way or another.' With that Sonny nodded almost imperceptibly to the right of Don. Don barely had a chance to register the nod as his world exploded in pain and went black; the last thing he registered was Danny's shout.

'Doooooonnnnn'

* * *

Ooooh, sorry bit of a cliffy.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny slowly came to he experienced a moment of complete and utter disorientation, he sensed that he wasn't anywhere familiar and in his haze decided not to move, his decision supported by a splitting headache. Suddenly and image of Don slumping to the ground unconscious assaulted him and all caution was dispensed with as his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. 'Don,' he whispered desperately, his own headache forgotten.

His answer was a chuckle, 'Don't worry Danny Boy, lover boy will have nothing worse than a bumped head when he wakes, we left him on your cute little picnic blanket.' Danny was relieved; _At least he will be OK and can tell Mac what has happened._

'Now Danny Boy, I think it is about time to impress upon you the importance of being friendly with me Danny Boy '

'Friendly?' Danny hissed out as he looked at Sonny with hatred. 'You asshole, you kidnap me, you cold cock my boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with you Sonny?'

'This is exactly what I am talking about, all this hostility and you don't even know why you are here yet, I have 2 things I want from you Danny Boy, information and a good time.' Danny paled at Sonny's last comment not liking the leer that accompanied it.

'Fuck you Sonny.' Danny spat, trying to sound braver than he felt at that moment whilst chained to a pipe and at the Tanglewood Boys mercy.

Sonny's answer was to back-hand Danny across the face before leaving Danny to contemplate his surroundings for the first time. Danny peered around in the half gloom of what appeared to be a cellar of some sort. He was handcuffed to a metal pipe and other than a military style cot in the corner the room was bare. Danny sighed and began to wonder about Don, immensely glad that he had not been brought along for this crazy ride.

* * *

Don groaned as he regained consciouness. 'Mister, mister?' A young boy was shaking him by the shoulder. 'Wake up mister.'

'I'm awake kid stop shakin' me.....oh God, Danny.' Don breathed as he began to fumble around for his phone. Hitting one of his speed dials he held the phone up to his ear. 'MAC, I need you in central park, Dannys gone, I mean they took 'im and I couldn't do anything Mac, they got 'im........... yeah....... yeah ....... I am by the woods near strawberry fields ............ yeah there, God Mac hurry we need to find him.' Don sobbed the last part as he hung up runnig his hand through his hair desperately.

* * *

Danny started as he heard the door to the cellar bang open and several sets of feet descending the stairs. 'Danny, Danny, Danny, little bro you shoulda listened when I asked you for the favour before, now it's gonna cost ya' Louie Messer came and stood in front of Danny's seated form with Sonny and Tiny, Sonny's right hand man.

'Fuck you Louie, it already cost me a hospital stay and my respect for you, son of a..' Danny was cut off sharply as Tiny darted forward and stomped on Danny's stomach stealing his breath and forcing him to curl up on himself. Louie leant over and grabbed a handful of Danny's hair and hissed in his ear. 'Well I am just going to have to beat that respect back into you then aren't I?' With that Louie took off his jacket laying it on the cot and proceeded to un-cuff Danny. 'Stand up.' Louie ordered. 'You're gonna learn the meaning of respect, see I am going to give you the chance to fight me, beat me and the boy's will let ya go.' Without a pause Louie swung a haymaker at Danny, connecting squarely with his chin. Danny spat blood and reeled against the wall. Danny tried to stagger away but Louie followed him jabbing him in the kidneys. Danny spun and swung a clumsy fist at Louie's stomach connecting weakly.

'Thats it little Messer, show us what you're made of.' Sonny taunted.

Danny threw a dark look at Sonny but it seemed the comment spurred him on as he launched himself at Louie tackling him to the ground and before Louie could react Danny had darted up and sprinted up the stairs. 'JOE!' Sonny screamed. Danny's heart sank as he reached the top of the stairs and on of Sonny's goons appeared and unceremoniously shoved him back down the stairs.

Later Danny would swear he felt every step as he bounced off them, his movements appearing slow as he felt ribs crack and a sickening pain in his wrist. He thanked god as a black curtain began to descend after he fell in a heap at the base of the stairs, not caring if he was dead just wanting to escape the room with his brother in it and all the pain that he had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the delay updatin', I have been poorly sick, sniffle sniffle.

Standard disclaimer; All hail A.Z and his creation, I am in the ranks of the unemployed, not worth suing and should probably be spending my time making money and NOT writing fanfiction (crap fanfiction at that, I am really not liking this story).

Dedicated to Linoria and Rundaloo, my sole reviewers, muchas appreciatedas!!

WARNING There be bad things in this chapter, not for the faint hearted.

* * *

Mac was seething, not only did he have an extremely wound up Don Flack to deal with but one of his boys had been kidnapped by that punk kid Sonny Sassone.

'Don, calm down, we'll find him. Do you think this is connected to his brother's visit a while back?'

'God knows Mac, I hope not, I doubt Danny would do as they were asking and they won't take kindly to his refusal.'

'It's worse than that I am afraid Don, he _can't_ do what Louie asked any more, as soon as Danny reported that his brother had asked for evidence from that case his access was blocked, it's a safety procedure, Danny couldn't get it if he did agree.' At this Dons face blanched and Mac tried to reassure the tall detective. 'Don't worry Don we'll find him.'

* * *

Danny was struggling his way to consciousness once again, he felt surrounded by and aura of pain as each breath caused a stab in his side and his head throbbed and ached fiercely. Before he opened his eyes he felt the presence of another person in the room and he tried to keep his breath even. He was suddenly even more aware of the other person as an unknown hand began travelling up his torso in what could be construed as a caress. Unwillingly Danny's eyes snapped open to reveal the leering face of Sonny. It was at this point he realised that he was no longer chained to the pipe but to the end of the metal cot in the cellar and he had been stripped of his shirt and pants. Danny's breath hitched as Sonny brought his hand to Danny crotch and palmed what he found there, Danny dying a little inside at his treacherous body's reaction to the stimulus.

'Oh Danny Boy, you little slut, I knew you wanted it. Thought I would get my good time before you end up battered beyond being useable.' Sonny finished his sentence by yanking Danny's bvds down and sitting astride Danny's hips.

Until this point Danny was mute with horror. 'GET THE FUCK OFF ME SONNY! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!' Danny burst out as he wriggled to try and dislodge Sonny's weight. Sonny silenced Danny with a fierce teeth crashing kiss and promptly flipped Danny's broken body over with little effort, eliciting a small whimper of pain from Danny. Danny continued to struggle but with one hand handcuffed to the bed and his other wrist broken he stood little chance and Sonny held him down with one hand and unzipped and pulled his cock out with the other. Soon Sonny was nudging against Danny's entrance as Danny began to hyperventilate crying out as Sonny's cock breached him roughly with no preparation.

'Fuck Danny, you tight little whore, so ... fucking .. good,' Sonny punctuated each word with a hard thrust into Danny,' so ... fucking...tight,' uncaring as he tore Danny's flesh and lubricated himself with Danny's blood. Sonny wrapped his arm around Danny's neck and pulled him until he was chest to back with Danny, 'you're gonna be my little whore when this is over, no more pig boyfriend, no more life, you will just existed to be fucked by me.' With that sinister threat lingering in his ear Danny passed out from pain and lack of oxygen, his last sensation Sonny emptying himself with a primal Grunt.

Danny was unaware that immediately after is attacked his brother burst into the cellar. 'SONNY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!' Louie screamed as he rammed Sonny up against the wall. 'It's bad enough that we had to beat 'im, but his Sonny, fuuuck, he's my little brother man!'

'Calm the fuck down Louie, was just breaking the little bitch, he has been beaten by his big brother, fucked by me and thinks he is never going free, he will do whatever we want.' Sonny held his hands up in a placating gesture. 'Anyways since when did you have a change of heart? You were all for this?'

Louie rubbed the back of his neck, 'Fuck sonny, I was, I am, but he's still my little brother, ya know, leave him alone now, I am sure he will do what we want. We got the laptop, Danny should be able to log on and transfer the evidence to the lock-up that we can access. When he wakes up we'll get 'im started then he can go, yeah Sonny?'

Sonny replied with a feral grin.

* * *

Don was pacing. 'We need ta find 'im Mac, we need to. ' He almost sobbed.

Mac looked at the frantic Detective, he saw a broken man, he saw someone who would not get over this injury, it was like a piece of Don had been torn off and discarded and he wouldn't be whole until it had been returned. Mac was glad he had some news.

'We have a lead Don, Sonny's boys have been seen out of their usual haunts, we think that the reason is that they are keeping Danny away from their places of business for safety. We have set up surveillance and are hoping to track one of them back to where they might be keeping Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Standard disclaimers.. blah blah.. ownership.. blah blah.. CBS..

* * *

Sonny and Louie descended the cellar stairs to Danny's hell hole, when Louie's eyes fell on his brother one of his pangs of guilt resurfaced with a strength he didn't think possible. Danny was prone on the bed exactly where Sonny had dropped his unconscious form after Danny's latest attack, one Louie was having problems coming to terms with. Danny was his brother, he didn't want him permanently harmed, a state the he was afraid was already the case. The most disconcerting aspect of Danny's prone form was his eyes, they were open but hadn't moved since he and Sonny had entered the room.

'Hey, Danny Boy, got a little job for ya, ya see we need some evidence moving and you are jus the man to do that, we got the tools you just need to let your fingers do the talking.' Sonny gestured the lap top and stood waiting for a reply. When he didn't get any response from Danny, not so much as a twitch, Sonny glanced at Louie before striding towards Danny. 'I am talkin' to you, you little bitch!' Still nothing, Sonny lost his rag and grabbed Danny by the hair and yanked his head up to face him with one hand and slapped him with the other. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?! Fuckin' answer me!'

'Sonny, calm down, Danny come on man, it's nothin' just a little favour?' Louie pleaded, worry tingeing his tone. Danny remained motionless, eyes open and his breathing the only indicators that he wasn't dead. 'Fuck Sonny, maybe it's a concussion?'

'I don't give a shit what it is Louie, if he isn't or can't do this I have no use for him...' sonny left the sentence hanging, his intent clear.

'Come on Sonny, no need to be rash, lets come back later, give him time to come round properly?'

'What, ya goin' soft Louie? Look, whatever, I will leave it with you, if he hasn't done it by tomorrow lunch it's too late so finish it.' With that Sonny turned heel and left.

Louie knelt down where his brother had slumped, 'Danny man this isn't funny or clever, Sonny's just gonna turn out ya light ya know?' Danny still gave no indication that he was hearing or seeing his big brother. Louie swore and left the room, brow knitted in thought and hand nervously rubbing his mouth.

* * *

Against Mac's explicit instructions Don had headed to the area the Tanglewood Boys had been spotted, he walked around eyes flitting from one person to another until he got frustrated and went into a diner for a coffee. He sat in the window and contemplated his and Danny's relationship. Danny completed Don, he was his other, better half, clever, funny, caring, thoughtful and goddamn sexy. He thought back over the times that Danny had known the exact right thing to do when Don was upset, sat and listened, vented with him, let don take him hard and fast, whatever Don needed Danny was there and it was killing him that he wasn't there for Danny. He refocused just as he saw Louie Messer shuffling down the street, he shot up and out of the diner and after Louie.

Don followed Louie until he was near an alley and then he pounced and shoved Louie into the alley pinning him against the wall looming over Louie with his added height. 'Where the fuck is Danny you piece of shit?' As he said that he realised that Louie was actually in tears. 'What the...'

'You're Danny's guy aren't ya? You, you gotta help 'im, Sonny's fucked him up, he's like, broken him, in the head or sommat. He's my brother man, I mean he can take a beatin', but not that man, not that.'

Don released Louie, a confused look crossing his handsome features. 'What?' Was all don could manage.

'DON! I thought I told you specifically to stay away?!' Mac had seen them as he walked past the alley entrance.

'Mac, we gotta find 'im, you know where he is right Louie? You'll tell us right?' Don shouted back desperately. 'What did ya mean Louie, Danny can't take what?' Don said shaking Louie by the shoulders.

Mac stepped in and separated them, 'Louie, will you tell us where your brother is?'

Louie choked out a sob and replied 'Yeah, you gotta get 'im out he needs to see a doctor man and Sonny is gonna kill 'im!'

* * *

Sonny walked down the steps in the cellar and approached Danny, 'Well Messer it seems I am a bit impatient, now you have 30 seconds to get going with this laptop.' Sonny said menacingly brandishing the laptop. The seconds ticked by and Danny remained set in stone, Sonny raised the laptop in both hands over his head and roared swinging the laptop down to smash it over Danny's back.

'NYPD freeze!!!!' Sonny froze laptop midair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own among many other things all currently released DVDs of CSI NY, I do**_** not**_** own the characters or the rights to any stories or anything else CBS related.**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I have had (and still have) wild boar flu (not as serious as swine flu or as news worthy) so have been buried under my blanket feeling sorry for myself and not writing.**

* * *

'NYPD freeze!!!!' Sonny froze laptop midair, Mac's voice clear and threatening. Sonny was a punk but he wasn't stupid and did exactly as the detective demanded.

'Drop the laptop, drop to your knees hands behind your head!' Mac demanded as he descended the stairs, a fraught Don behind him. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs Mac handcuffed Sonny and handed him off to two uniformed officers and rushed to Danny's side next to Don who was trying in vain to get a response from his lover.

'Danny, Danny, come man, I'm here, you're OK, GET EMS IN HERE!' Don practically screamed the last part. 'You're OK Danny love.'

'I am not so sure Don,' Mac said softly, nodding towards a Danny's state of undress, 'lets get him covered up.' Mac took his jacket off and handed it to Don who reverently covered his lover and began to caress his face.

The EMS team arrived and began to assess Danny, worried looks passing between them. 'He will need a rape kit doing.' Mac said into the ear of one of the paramedics. At this Don lurched to a corner and threw up violently.

'Are you alright sir?' The other medic asked. 'He'll be fine.' Mac assured him and approached Don. 'Don, you OK?'

'God Mac, I...I can't, I don't, wh..'

'Don, it's OK, it's different when you know the person and made worse by the fact he is your lover, no-one expects you to be fine but you need to be there for Danny, and I'll be there for you both.'

'Th..Thanks Mac, I, I need to go with him?!'

'I'll be right behind you.'

* * *

In the hospital waiting room don was almost frantic, he had been waiting to find out more about Danny's condition and had heard nothing. Mac was his usual stoic self sat watching Don impassively. Eventually a Doctor emerged, a serious look on his face. 'Don Flack?'

'Yes, finally, how is he, can I see him, what's been happening?' Don burst out all in one breath. The Doctor gave don a small smile, used to frantic family and lovers. 'Let's go somewhere more private, I think Mr Messer would appreciate it.' His implication made Don blanch.

As Don and Mac settled into seats in a small family room the Doctor began. 'It would be best at this juncture that you let me tell you all of Mr Messer's problems then afterwards you can ask any questions. I find that it makes sure that I do not forget to mention anything. OK?'

'Sure, sure, just please tell us what's happening, and call him Danny.'

'Fine, Danny has several physical injuries, not individually life threatening but serious none the less, he has a fractured wrist, 3 cracked ribs, numerous severe contusions and abrasions, including some severe bruising around the neck that lead me to believe he made have been choked at some point. This said he is breathing on his own and not in any immediate danger. The final two problems I believe are related. We were asked to complete a rape kit on Danny and I am afraid it was positive, he was raped brutally and this caused a significant amount of tearing, it is this trauma that we believe has lead to his current state, he is currently catatonic, despite a head injury Danny is not unconscious but he is not exactly awake either. You may have noticed that he was unresponsive? The best way I can explain it is like a coma with the eyes open, we do not know if he is aware of his surroundings or how long the condition might last, I'm sorry.'

Don sat in stunned silence so Mac stepped in. 'Doctor, can we see him?'

'He is in a private room, I will take you to him, and just so you know I have told the nursing staff to let you both stay as long as you want. I feel it is important that Danny has people he knows and trusts around him. I also believe it is important to try and interact with him and talk to him as much as possible.'

'Thank you Doctor.'

* * *

As Don and Mac stepped into Danny's room don rushed to Danny's but pulled up short, and clamped a hand over his mouth to cover his sob. Danny didn't acknowledge their presence; his only life signs his gentle breathing and slow measured blinking. Mac and Don settled into the hospital chairs to begin their vigil, Don taking Danny's hand of his unbroken wrist.

DANNYS POV

_Don't touch me, how can you touch me? Dirty, I'm dirty, stop touching me. I'm not worth it. Stop touching me, let go, let me go, let me go......_ Danny's thoughts faded out as his vision dimmed and he entered a sleep like state, eyes still wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin!

Thanks to Linoria, Rundaloo, Lisa and Ditto for your reviews!!!!

The end is nigh!

Don sat by Danny's bedside day and night, leaving only when Mac forced him to eat, drink, shower and go to the bathroom. Danny's condition had not changed, his physical injuries were healing but he was still catatonic. A week later Don had resigned himself to this state of affairs and was simply sat holding Danny's hand. Mac came in following his shift and sat by Don.

'Don you need to get some rest, sitting here making yourself ill is not helping Danny. Sonny is being charged with numerous offences relating to Danny's kidnapping and rape, Louie is going to testify. Danny will be OK.' A soft whimper from the bed brought Mac and Dons eyes snapping to Danny's prone form.

'Danno? Can you hear us?' Don asked firmly. His response was Danny pulling his hand form Dons and turning away from them in the bed. 'Danno? Oh my god Mac, get the doctor! Danno?!' But Danny remained silent and didn't move again.

The doctor came in and asked Mac and Don to leave the room so he could assess Danny in private. 'Danny, can you hear me? If you can you don't have to talk can you move for me? I know it must be difficult for you but we are here to help you.'

'No,' the doctor started at the unexpected response from Danny. Danny had not moved but repeated a couple of seconds later, 'no'. It was then the doctor saw a tear running down Danny's face.

''No' what Danny? I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong?' Danny didn't respond but tears continued to fall as he curled into a ball and sobbed silently. The doctor sighed and went out to speak to Don and Mac.

'Mr Flack, Mr Taylor, you were right, we are getting some response from Danny but you must not get your hopes up too far, it can take a while for the catatonia to completely lift. I think you should go in and be with him for the time being, I need to talk to some people and he needs people he can trust around him. Keep talking to him and reassuring him, he will come up eventually.'

Don and Mac entered Danny's room and Don, upon noticing Danny's distress immediately went to him and sat on the edge of the bed drawing Danny into a fierce hug. 'I'm here Danno, I'm here, it'll be OK man, it'll be OK.' Don softly rocked Danny and Danny began to sob in earnest, gut wrenching sobs pouring from him. Mac quietly left the room, leaving the lovers to their own devices and giving them the privacy they should have. Danny's sobs quietened after a while and he began to relax into Don's embrace, and it wasn't long before Danny went completely limp and Don realised that his boyfriend had actually fallen asleep, eyes shut and swollen with tears. Don settled Danny back onto the bed and simply sat with Danny hand in hand, face a picture of sorrow.

It seemed that that night was the beginning of the end; Danny began to steadily improve becoming more responsive to all around him. One thing that took Danny longer to get past was the idea of being touched by anyone other than Don. Don was his anchor and any touch was met with a violent flinch. The doctors had said this was natural and that with therapy Danny would eventually be able to deal with life again.

Two months later Danny returned to work, he was practically his normal self again, don by his side waiting patiently for Danny to be ready for them to be intimate again, but in no hurry because he had Danny back and he didn't care if they never had sex again, he loved Danny for Danny and it didn't matter to Don if Danny never wanted sex again.

Three months later Don was surprised when he returned to his and Danny's home to find the place lit by candles only, he followed a trail of tea-lights to the bathroom to find his lover waiting, flushed by the heat of the bath water he was laying in. 'Don,' Danny whispered, 'I love you, come 'ere'. Don couldn't have stripped faster than if his clothes had spontaneously dematerialised and he was soon sliding into the tub behind Danny, his long legs wrapped around Danny's, his hands caressing Danny's stomach.

'Danno, I love you so much, ya hear, I love you no matter what.' Don whispered into his lover's ear, gently nibbling on the lobe causing Danny to moan and relax his head back onto Dons shoulder. Danny reached back and clasped the back of Don's head pulling him in for a deep kiss, simultaneously turning over so they were chest to chest. Danny reached down into the water and without breaking the kiss grasped dons cock in his hand jacking him slowly. At this Don pulled back, 'Danno, are you sure?'

'Don I have never been more sure in my life... or more glad that we have a large Jacuzzi tub.' Danny answered with a twinkle in his eye. Without further preamble Danny straddled Don and lowered himself onto Dons throbbing cock. Don gasped as he slid into Danny, his lover obviously having prepared himself before. He gazed up at Danny who didn't break eye contact his eyes burning and boring into Don as he began to rock in a delightful rhythm, Danny's hands lowering to toy with Don's nipples as lazily as his gentle rocking. Don grasped Danny's hips and began to add to the rhythm, adding gentle thrusts to Danny's canting hips. He took one of Danny's hands in his and began to suckle on his fingers at the same time using his other hand to stroke Danny's cock. They stayed lie this slowly but surely reaching a joint and mind blowing climax. Danny sagging onto Don's damp chest whispering, 'I love you, I love you for being with me, I love you for staying with me in the hospital, I love you for being there for me and I love you for waiting.'

Don couldn't find words to reply so hugged Danny tightly and pressed a kiss into his lover's hair, a tear escaping down his cheek as he thought how lucky he was to be loved.

I know a sappy ending but I couldn't help it, but hopefully the slight porn will make up for it. The plot gecko for this story kinda skipped out on me leading to the conclusion that I should refrain from posting before I have finished fics. My next fic is gonna be a threesome fic Danny/Mac/Don with an AU twist.


End file.
